The Nitti Family/Transcript
Jo meets the Nitti family Submission reel Lisa: "Hi, we're the Nitti Family. I'm Lisa," John: "And I'm John." Lisa: "Me and John have been together for almost 2 years. I had four boys before I met him." John: "The oldest is Darren, who is 10 years old." Lisa: "Matthew who is 8, Devin who is 6, and Jared who is 5. montage of the boys fighting plays John: "And welcome to the crazy house." Lisa: "Hey!" montage continues for a bit. Supernanny is in shock. John: "Darren, he's the bully of the house." kicks Devin in the car and drags Matthew to his room. Lisa: "He will do anything he can to hurt his brothers." Darren: "You wanna shake my hand?" Matthew: "No!" stabs Matthew with a thumbtack. Matthew: "AHH! Get off me! He stabbed me in the back!" Darren: "I had a tack in my hand, and I went to grab him." Jo: "This is Hell!" Lisa: "Matthew is a drama queen." "Gimme it, gimme!" Matthew: "No! NO! NO!" Lisa: "Jared is a mommy's boy." Jared: "Feed me like a little baby!" Lisa: "I think it's because he's the youngest, I give in a lot to Jared. Devin's moods control this household." attacks Lisa and yells at Darren. Lisa: "He's a very angry kid." pushes and punches Darren. Lisa: "Stop!" throws a chair and fights with Matthew. Jo: "So much hostility...." John: know I come home from work the first thing I get to do is scream at the boys. John: "Walk!" "You'll do it!" "You bang my car like that again and I'll bang your head!" Lisa: "My four children do not respect me at all." Lisa Darren and Matthew: ", it's pretty bad that I can't walk out of the room for two minutes to deal with the other one without you two acting up!" Lisa: "I just cant take it anymore." Lisa boys: "I've had it!" Darren: "He soaked me!" Lisa Matthew: "Move it! To your room!" Jo: "MADNESS!" John: "It bothers me that she has to be treated like that, and it bothers me that I don't know how to change that." Lisa: "Put on your seatbelt." Jared: "No!" Devin: "Shut your freaking mouth!" Lisa: "Supernanny, please come and help, I cannot deal with these boys anymore." Jo : "Well you guys really do need my help so I'm on my way!" Observation Lisa: Hello! Jo: Hello! Hi, pleased to meet you! Lisa: Jo! Come in Hi! Jo: Lisa. Lisa: Jo, this is Darren. Jo: Hi, shake my hand, how are you? Darren: Good. Jo: Good. Darren: Soon as I just met Jo Jo I thought she was going to be very very very demanding. Lisa: And this is Matthew. Jo: How old are you? Matthew: Eight. Jo: Eight, Hi, What's your name? Jared: Jared. Jo: How old are you? Jared: Five. Jo: Hi, pleased to meet you. Lisa: This is Devin he's in timeout. Jo: I haven't even started observing yet, when I got a taste of exactly what the Nitti boys do. Jo: Hi. John: Hi Jo I'm John nice to meet you. John: I was a little embarrassed she walked in the middle of me trying to keep Devin in the corner. John: That don't work with me. Jo: And before my eye, I saw John giving discipline to Devin. I think I came at the right time John: It could have been any time. (John, Lisa, Devin, & Jo chuckle) John: My first reaction was "She's in for it now". Jo: John went off to work, leaving mum in a sword fight with Devin. Lisa: You were told when you got the sword that you're not going to hit your brother, you're not getting it! Jo: Mum had confrontation with Devin. Lisa: Stop kicking me! Jo: They started to argue when Devin became very angry. Lisa: Sit down Devin now! Devin when he throws his fits he will do anything he can to hurt me, You're not biting me! Jo: Mum was restraining Devin and what seem like a headlock, while he was clawing her like some mad man! (Devin bites, kicks and hurts Lisa) Lisa: Ouch! Jo: I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there was Lisa, allowing all this abuse. (Devin spits at Lisa) Jo: And he spits like a camel everywhere. Darren: Devin treats mom like... she's a punching bag. (Fighting continues) Lisa: All you have to do is stop and then it will be over with, change your attitude and get back with our day. Jo: When Devin's temper finally calmed down, instead of mum giving Devin discipline, she gave him the sword that kicked off the fight in the first place. Lisa: If you hit anybody with the sword again Devin it's gonna be taken away all day, you won't get it back until tomorrow. Do you understand? Jo: As the morning went on, I can see exactly how these boys treat one another. (Boys kick, and throw objects at each other) (Matthew smacks Devin in the face) Devin: Oww!!!! (Cries) Lisa: They don't play together well at all, they have no respect for each other whatsoever. Darren: Ow my (bleep), you bit my (bleep)!! Jo: All the boys are really aggressive towards one another. Darren: I'm a little bit of a bully. Lisa: Darren! Jo: The Nitti aggression is of the scale, and it's really going to be a challenge for me, to see if I can change that. (Darren hits Matthew in the forehead with a TV remote) Jo: And later on at lunch, I realized that the smallest incident, turned into a huge crisis for mom Lisa: Slow down!! Stop being so hyper! Jo: One minute she's a punchbag for the kids, and the next minute she's aggressive and she's in their face. Lisa: Matthew sit down! No! Lisa: It's hard to get them, to all listen and do what I want when there's one over there and one over there. Lisa: In your seat now! (Darren throws object from trash can at Matthew and hits him) Matthew: Ow! Lisa: You know what, you go find your hind in a corner, now. You're the one I walked out and caught. Jo: Lisa's already got one in a corner, and the other two are taking her on. Lisa: Go find yourself a corner. Darren turn around! Matthew: Hi mustard, where are you? (Giggles) Jo: Matthew decided he wanted some mustard, and she wouldn't allow him to get anything for himself, an 8 year old boy. Lisa: No, because you don't know how to listen. (Matthew laughs) Lisa: Look at me, this is not funny, and I'm not playing. Do you understand? Go find a corner and put your nose in it. Jo: So Matthew ends up in the naughty corner and Darren who's just got out from the corner, it starting trouble again by sneaking in chicken nuggets, hoping that mom won't find out. Lisa: Leave him alone! Darren: I'm sitting down Jo: There's defiantly a case of Lisa feeling that the boys are on one side and she's on another side. Lisa: Go to your room! Matthew: No! Lisa: No, you had your opportunity got to your room. Go to your room, yep okay. Sometimes I have to call John at work if they are acting up too bad where I can't control them. You need to talk to Matthew he won't stand in the corner I've been trying to get him to stand in the corner for 8 minutes. Jo: Lisa relies on John, and he uses John as a threat Lisa: Talk to John or he's gonna come home your best bet is to talk to him on the phone Matthew: No, Noooo!! Lisa: If you hang up on him he's going to home and you're gonna be in big trouble. Jo: This is the quickest way for mom to under mind herself, call John and ask him to come home because the kids aren't behaving themselves. Lisa: Matthew, you're gonna have one of your nice conversations tonight when John gets home. Matthew: No! Jo: So where are we off to Lisa? Lisa: The Laundromat. Jo Jo: In the afternoon, mom had to run some errands. Lisa: Jared, Matthew, Darren come here. JoJo: But getting the kids out of the house proves to be a big battle. Lisa: Go get your clothes on. Devin: No. Lisa: Get a shirt on now, go get your shoes on! Lisa: You're gonna get dressed Devin! Jared: Stop! Jo: Finally we managed to make it to the car, but things didn't get any easier. Lisa: You got 2 seconds to get that seatbelt on or I'm throwing the sword in the garbage can! Devin: No! You're going to give it to me! Jo: Once again it was Devin, who drew his sword, and started to kick off all over again. Devin: Give me that sword! Lisa: You're not getting it out! Lisa: Enough! Jo: Lisa was like "out of the car we're not going" Lisa: Let's go guys! Lisa: I'm so sick of fighting with him. It sucks. Jo: And the decision you made is what? Lisa: Not to go anywhere, we never get anything done half the time. Jo: I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this little boy was dictating the whole family on what they were going to do. Matthew: Guys! Ah. Lisa: Devin's the boss of this house, however Devin feels is what we decide to do. Lisa: It really sucks to be controlled by Devin, he's only 6 and it sucks that he runs our whole life. Lisa: Are you ready to go now? Alright, Devin's ready let's go guys. Jo: Well after waiting around for awhile, the king of the castle decided it was time for us to go, and there we were, Take 2. Lisa: Devin is ready, try again Lisa: Do not undo, Do not push my face again! Now that is it Devin I've had it! Lisa: Sometimes I feel like pulling my hair out, I was pissed. Lisa: Stop hitting me! Stop! Jo: Smacking Devin obviously wasn't stopping him. Jo: We managed to make it out of the driveway and then within seconds the boys were at it again. Darren: Sit down! (Devin screams) (Lisa groans) Darren: Don't bite me! Jo: We had only driven 2 blocks when Lisa had to stop the car to put Devin back in his seatbelt Lisa: Just stay there cause were just going home Jo: And unbelievably mom drove all the way back home, and Devin got his own way. Lisa: They can't act out right in the car then we just go home and we don't go anywhere. Jo: This was such a big deal, and they achieved absolutely nothing. Lisa: You're all going to your rooms until John comes home I've had it Lisa: It's done, It's over, I'm done! Lisa: Go to your room! Lisa: I had enough it's never ending, it never stops. Devin: John! John: Hey buddy. Jo: Lisa had just had it, and before she was about to throw in the towel, the man of the house walked in. Lisa: Thank god! They have been terrible. John: Devin! Matthew! Jared! Jo: Straight away John started barking at those orders. John: Put the sand down put it down. That's enough up! Darren: John's a little scary, he yells so loud he sounds like a lion. John: Ha Ha Ha, get a towel now, clean it up! John: It's not funny! This floor is ruined now, all the water is underneath it. Think that's funny? I don't think it's too funny. John: I scare them by raising my voice, and they do what they're told I'm fine with that. Lisa: Sit down and start eating the rest of it! Jared: Shut Up! John: Sit down. Lisa: It makes me angry that the boys give John more respect than they give to me because I'm the one that's with them all the time, I should be the one that gets the respect not everybody else. Jo: This house is just run on intimidation and aggression, and it's not working. Lisa & John just need to find another way with dealing with things. Parent Meeting Jo: Why don't we get straight to the point and discuss why I am here. The behaviour I have seen from all of the boys punching in the daylight summer. How long has this been going on? Lisa: Devin started as a baby Jo: And with Darren? Lisa: I don't really think Darren has an anger issue in the house. Jo: Sorry? Darren. Are we in the same house? You're laughing John. John: (giggling) I think you're wrong Lisa. Jo: You both know that behaviour has got to stop. John: That's why you're here. Teaching/Teaching continues Jo: My biggest priority when coming back is to really get Lisa to take charge, and learn how to manage her kids without threatening to use John. First off this family needs some rules and fast. Jo: Come over here cause I want to show you something. Devin, Jared, Matthew, and Darren: Uh-Oh JoJo: No, not uh-oh, this is good JoJo: The rules: #1, Play Nicely. #2, No Hurting... John: When Jo brought the rule chart, it shocked me that the boys sat there and wanted to here it and wanted to know about it. JoJo: If you make a decision to break those rules, there will be consequences for that. What discipline gets used in this house? Darren: Naughty Corner Jared: The Naughty Corner Jo: Exactly, is that clear? Jared: Yeah, it's clear Matthew: The rules are kinda annoying Jo: That starts, now. John: There's no doubt in my mind that all the boys will break the rules (Devin begins kicking Lisa) Jo: Shortly after laying down the rules Devin broke them and then started kicking Mom. So I stepped in so I could show her how to be assertive and take control. Jo: (To Devin) You will not hit your mother! (Jo and Lisa escort Devin to naughty corner) Jo: Devin, you've been asked to go in the naughty corner, because of your aggression towards Mommy when you punch and you kick and you got angry and that's why you were told to come into the naughty corner. Your going to stay here for 6 minutes, okay? Devin: The naughty corner SUCKS! Jo: Devin was having none of it. I can tell that John wanted to step in so badly. But Lisa had to do this on her own without using John as intimidation Jo: Where are you going? Where are you going? Were not fighting him. John: Well I'm not someone who sits back, and watches it. Jo Jo: (To John) Come here for a minute. What are you seeing? John: I want to step in but I'm not doing it I'm standing back and watching. Jo: I know it's tough, I want you to know that I know it's tough. Lisa needs to do this. John: It's just, it will take me a little getting used to it. Devin: I ain't going in the corner! Lisa: Every 2 seconds, I'm putting Devin in, Devin's running out. I was at my boiling point. Jojo: Move him away, move him away (Devin continues fighting at Lisa Nitti) Jo: Move away, move away, move away, not fighting. (Devin continues fighting, throwing objects in house) John: Devin's still going bananas kicking the dishwasher, breaks my screen door and here I am being told "Don't step in, sit back, sit back", yeah it made me very angry. (Devin throws object into swimming pool) John: Let him throw everything in the pool, I'll put up with this as long as I can Jo: Just bear with because he knows he's winding you up. John: I can stop this, obviously not working. Jo: It was so important that Lisa was successful at this, before John just totally lost his patience and butted in. (Devin continues fighting Lisa) JoJo: Devin kept fighting, but mom stuck with it. Jo: Then at last, after 2 hours. Devin calmed down and stayed in that corner Jo: (To John) All of today, Lisa has been making her mark, okay? Lisa has a backbone! Lisa: It felt good when Jo said you know I have a "backbone" and I was getting control of my house. Lisa: (To Devin) Devin, you got put in the corner, because you did not mind and you did not listen, and you continued to hit me and hurt me. Jo: Not only did mom only get him to stand in the corner, but she also got him to clean up the mess he made, but he still needed to give her an apology. Lisa: Devin, that behavior will not be tolerated any more in this house. Do you understand me? Devin: Yes ma'am. Lisa: You owe me an apology and I want it. Devin: Sorry Lisa: I accept your apology. Lisa. I think they understand now that it's not a game I'm playing and that I'm going to follow through. I sick of it being so chaotic and the boys just running the race and doing whatever they want to do and I'm ready to put that in to that. John: I admit it I was wrong, I didn't think he'd do it, your right, I admit when I'm wrong.I understand what your trying to do. Jo Jo: Okay, so listen boys Jo: I've seen these boys get really angry Category:Transcripts